In the Arms of a Monster
by BritishPixie
Summary: Sometimes, the only comfort for a broken heart can be found in the arms of a monster... Bit of a lemon at a couple places, fair warning. Three shot, Anna/Dracula.
1. End of All Hope

**This takes place the night before Van Helsing and Carl arrive in the movie. Oh... and it's totally a lemon for a while there. It does explain Aleera's lines when she's got Anna cornered, about how she knows what lurks in her lusting heart and all that... but it's mostly me getting some dirty thoughts about Richard Roxburgh out of my head.**

**I don't own anything... damn it...**

* * *

**End of All Hope**

Anna lay in her room, curled into a ball on her bed. She'd said she was going to sleep, but her mind wouldn't let her go; it just continued to play the last moments she had with her brother. All too vividly, she remembered the werewolf lunging at her, how she'd frozen in a deadly moment of terror, before Velkan had shoved her out of the way and shot the beast. Over and over she heard his scream and the echoing splash as he'd gone over the edge and into the water. Nothing human could have survived, of that she was painfully certain.

Like a floodgate, her tears finally let loose, her body shaking with sobs. It was over for her, for her entire family. She would never tell anyone this, never even dream of speaking the words out loud, but she knew in her heart that she would never be able to carry on alone.

"How bitterly you weep to be so alone… Truly, heartbreaking," a man's voice half whispered from the window behind her. Anna turned quickly, standing up at the side of her bed to face Dracula. She knew him from the paintings she'd seen of him, but had never met him. Very few of her family had even been in the same room as the Count, and none of them had survived. Although she knew it would do her no good, she reached for her sword at her side, and realized too late that she'd already changed into a simple white nightgown, and had no weapons.

His smile was both mocking and sympathetic as he advanced on her. He knew something of her pain, she surmised, because as an immortal, he would either have to turn those he'd become attached to, or watch them wither and die with age. The pair of them, the last of the line of the Valerious, were utterly alone. Her tears flowed free once more, all the fight leaving Anna's body. She hardly flinched when she felt the corner of Dracula's cloak being used to dry her tears, didn't try to recoil when she felt his arms go around her. She even responded when he kissed her gently; what more did she have to lose?

Her brown eyes met his midnight blue ones, never wavering as she allowed him to pull the nightgown over her head, a small gasp escaping her lips as he bent to take one nipple into his mouth. The leather of his gloves felt strange on her skin, and the skillful movements of his mouth soon left her holding onto his shoulders desperately. One gloved hand moved lower, delving down between her legs to probe the heat building from his teasing. He caught her as her knees buckled, laying her back on her bed gently before removing his cloak. The gloves came off next, followed by his jacket, leaving only the black silk shirt and leather trousers that clung tightly to his thin form.

"Such innocence…" Dracula breathed, taken in by Anna's wide eyes. He pulled her up to sit, guiding her hands to the buttons on his shirt. The skin revealed to her was porcelain white, and flawless, with wiry muscles covering his body. Of her own accord, Anna's hand trailed along the cold flesh, watching the muscles contract a little as her hand moved lower, unfastening the last bit of clothing hiding him from her. He caught her hand before she could pull down the leather trousers, laying her back on the bed once more. His cold fingers brushed over her eyelids, closing them.

Her eyes remained closed as she felt him climb into the bed, felt the weight of his body against hers. She didn't even open them when she felt his hardness probing her entrance; but they flew open when he pushed inside her, pain shooting through that part of her which had just given her such pleasure. Dracula hushed her soft cries of pain with a gentle kiss, holding still to allow her a moment to accommodate him.

"The pain will pass, princess… It always does," he murmured huskily before beginning to move slowly within her. True to his word, it did pass, her body arching up against his as the pain was quickly forgotten. She was surprised at his gentleness with her, always wanting to make sure that she was enjoying all he did to her; but then, he had to be able to do something spectacular to keep three beautiful women satisfied for four centuries. Her nails clawed across his shoulders, the white skin weaving back together almost as soon as the injury happened, her hands going up to his hair. Anna let lose the tie holding his hair back, allowing the black silk strands to fall around his face like a veil. Her fingers wound through his hair, holding him close as her body began to tighten around him.

"Look at me," he gasped, one of his hands grasping the side of her face to keep her head from moving. He did as he asked, looking up into his bottomless blue eyes. His soft grunts of effort matched her growing cries of pleasure, shudders running through their joined bodies. "Let go…" he growled, shoving into her with more force. She hardly knew what he meant, but her body relaxed for a moment before her back arched powerfully. She could hardly breathe, her mouth opened in a silent scream as pleasure beyond her imagination ripped through her body. With an inhuman roar, the Count thrust into her one last time before letting his coldness fill her. His eyes never left hers as they rode out their waves of ecstasy together before he collapsed against her, almost immediately rolling to her side, one arm draped over her possessively.

* * *

Dracula felt her get up after about an hour of just laying there, catching their breath and regaining some energy. He'd half hoped she'd be in the mood to have another dance, but he knew that the misery that had consumed her before had only been moved aside, not gotten rid of. He stood as well, moving behind her as she stood at her window, moonlight making her seem almost as pale as he himself.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked in a quiet voice as he kissed her shoulder. One of his hands slid up her arm and shoulder to her throat, gently backing her into the windowsill, holding her as he grasped her hand. He pulled her arm out straight, his lips hovering over her skin for a moment. "You wish for death at such a young age?" he asked softly before biting down. He could almost feel her pain as the muscles in her arm went taunt, instinctively trying to pull away from him. He held fast, biting down harder, growling softly as he fed. She stopped her struggle and let her arm go limp, submitting to him completely as she had done before. His low growl of pleasure turned to one of frustration; it was too easy this way! What challenge could be found if she never fought him?

"You have taken everything else from me… What more do I have left for you to take?" she replied dejectedly, gasping a little in protest as he pulled away from her arm. He ran his tongue over her skin, closing the wounds as his other hand tightened around her throat. She gasped for breath, her dark eyes watching him in a twisted gratitude that would have made any normal person sick… but the Count was hardly normal. He caught her as she dropped into his arms, still breathing, but unconscious. "Foolish child… Why would I grant your greatest wish? I would take you when you have some fight in you… Submissiveness does not become you, my darling…" he whispered almost cruelly as he lifted her up and took her back to her bed. He pulled the nightgown over her body again, lingering a moment at the hem before pushing his hand against the dark curls between her legs.

Even in her sleep, she responded to his touch, her hips rolling gently as he slipped two of his long fingers into her, his thumb circling the little bundle of nerves that gave her such pleasure. He watched her once more, wishing that his brides would look so surprised at the building tension in their bodies, still cling to him as though they would fall apart if he should let them go. He even missed the feeling of warmth that only a human body could give, that she had given him that night. Dracula groaned softly as he felt her inner muscles spasm against his fingers, cries of pleasure escaping her full lips. He always had enjoyed watching his brides during that final moment, where he was even more their world than ever, when he gave them something no other man could. It made him a bit of a voyeur, perhaps, to enjoy seeing their completion almost as much as feeling his own, but he could hardly call it a flaw when he saw that precise thing every time he was with them. He pulled his fingers out of her, hand trembling slightly. He licked for a moment, wanting to taste her, and then wiped his hand off on her sheet.

He paused for a moment, wondering why he'd been so good to her; he could have taken her, left her even more broken and bloodied than she had already been, but instead he gave her the greatest pleasure she would be likely to receive in her life. Ego, he figured, was the answer. Even with all his accomplishments, he still liked to know that he could bring a woman to her knees. His gentleness was more easy to explain, because if he'd truly let go, the Count would have surely ripped her to shreds. She was so fragile next to him; he had such unnatural strength he often had to be careful not to pull the arms of his brides from their sockets.

Breaking from his reverie, Dracula covered her up, kissing her forehead. "I think it best you do not remember this night… Only regain your fighting spirit; you present no challenge if you simply submit to me every time…" He smiled, running the tips of his fingers over her jaw slowly. He hastily got dressed and moved to the window, turning back for a moment to look at her sleeping form. "Good night, my princess… may flights of angels wing you to your rest… For when next we meet, only the devil will guide you…"

He leapt from the window, transforming into his winged form, simply soaring through the night air. It gave him a moment to think, to be alone with his own thoughts without his simpering brides hanging around him. He cared for them, of course; that is, he enjoyed their company, but they often tested his patience. So often he had considered ending them and finding new brides, but he knew he would feel their deaths if he did, so he allowed them their lives to save himself the pain.

* * *

Aleera fumed as she watched her Master storm off to his private chamber. He had been out almost the entire night, and when he'd returned, he smelled of _her_. She'd suspected the pretty Valerious girl had seduced her Master before, but now, with him positively reeking of her, he was certain of it.

"We must finish this… Tomorrow afternoon, we will attack Vaseria." The other two brides were more than shocked at the red haired bride's plan.

"But the sunlight…" Mariska protested, gasping slightly as Aleera backhanded her. "The cloud cover will be enough to shield us. Do you want him to keep going back to that little… little whore?"

Verona simply watched the pair of them, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully. She understood Aleera's jealousy; she'd felt the same when Dracula had taken Mariska, then Aleera as brides. She'd long since gotten used to sharing her husband, and she had no complaints about the state he always left her in when he was finished. But a fourth would certainly test the boundaries of her patience, not to mention the notion that it would be Anna Valerious.

"Aleera is right. We need to take care of that girl as soon as possible, before she ruins our world. We attack in daylight, when they least expect it."


	2. Ever Dream

**Yeah, so I'm a little late... This one was really hard to do, since I have Dracula being vulnerable. But I like how it came out. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Ever Dream

As Anna slowly came to, she was aware of two things; one, she was no longer wearing her usual clothing that she'd been wearing earlier that day, and two, she was being cradled in the lap of a man, his head resting on her chest. Her own head had rested on his when she'd been asleep, and the dark hair made her think that it was perhaps Van Helsing; but it was too straight. And he never wore it in a ponytail...

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to wake up in time," Dracula half whispered, not raising his head. He sounded strange, not like Anna would have imagined; softer, less commanding. He also sounded rather nasal, as though he'd been crying. When he finally raised his head to look at her, his slightly reddened eyes confirmed her suspicions. But the Prince of Darkness, crying? Impossible. She tried to get up, dump him out of her lap, but she couldn't move. Apparently, he controlled her body, but left her head and voice to her.

"My Verona... If I could have chosen any of them to live, it would have been her. I loved her when my heart still beat... Perhaps I am being a sentimental fool, but she was the one I actually cared for," Dracula said softly, running the back of his hand over her cheek. "I apologize for what I have put you through over the years... I suppose you had other dreams than fighting for your life." Anna looked down at him in shock; of all the possible scenarios of a conversation with the Count, this was at the very bottom of her list.

"Yes, I suppose I did... I always wanted to visit the sea, to look at something completely different from the forests and mountains of Transylvania," Anna replied, one of her hands moving to stroke through Dracula's black hair as he rested his head against her breast again. She could hardly figure if the movement was willing or not, because she was starting to feel truly sorry for the Count. He was far more alone than she could ever fear of being; the strong front he showed his brides and those he controlled was crumbling before her, leaving a creature that was simply lonely and in need of actual affection, the kind his worshiping brides could never comprehend.

"The ocean is beautiful... Sparkles in the moonlight like a thousand jewels. Fierce, untamable... Strong. Very much like you. Like she had been when we were alive..." Dracula whispered, his lips brushing against hers. Anna allowed the contact, even deepened it as she pressed her lips more fully on his. "I am sorry for your brother... You did not feel his pain as I felt Verona's... but you feel enough... The grief would have killed a lesser mortal." At the mention of her brother, her own front began to crumble. Twice she'd lost him, now. For the second time, she'd been left alone.

"I need to remain strong... for my family..." Anna whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. She shoved her duty from her mind, the reason why she remained strong; to kill the man, the creature in her arms. He shifted her on his lap so she straddled him, the red gown pooling around their hips. Dracula smiled as he watched the princess blush as she felt his arousal against her core. He knew she didn't remember when he had gone to her when Velkan had been bitten, and he relished the shock on her face when his hand moved up under the skirt to press against her core, the pleasure completely new to her.

Anna's eyes never left the Count's face as he shifted under her, shoving down the black trousers. Sapphire eyes met brown as he guided her down onto him, stretching her almost painfully. She closed her eyes for a moment as he let her get used to the feeling before beginning to lead her hips into a rolling motion. Anna bent her head to kiss Dracula, her tongue boldly tracing his lips, body trembling as he held her almost desperately. Tears fell from her eyes even as they closed with the building pleasure, beyond anything she could have imagined.

Dracula's hands in her hair made her look at him; his face was wet, with her tears or his own, she could hardly say. "Anna... Say you will not leave me..." he whispered roughly, his voice trembling with restraint and long buried emotion. The Gypsy princess hardly knew what to say to the Count baring his soul to her, pleading with her to be his bride, to take Verona's place in his heart.

"I will stay with you, Vladislaus..." she murmured in his ear, tilting her head back as he gently kissed and sucked down the column of her throat. Her body began tightening around him, making her movements more frenzied and desperate, lips meeting once more; the kiss was a much more passionate one than before, tongues battling for dominance, muffling cries as their shared climax crashed over them, leaving them both breathless. They stayed together for a moment, simply basking in the warmth of her body heat. He looked up at her, a single tear making its way down his cheek.

"Sleep..." Dracula whispered, moving her off of him and pulling his trousers back into place. He laid her across the bench they had shared, making sure that nothing embarrassing would slip out of her when she stood. He kissed her forehead, making her forget again. It pained him to do it again, especially after she had discovered that she returned his affections, but he couldn't stand knowing that anyone had seen his vulnerability, had seen him cry; not even his beloved Anna. He took the corner of his cloak and wiped off his face, fixing a mask to his face to give him time to let his eyes become less reddened. He put one on Anna as well for the same reason; one last bit of kindness before he took her on the dance floor, in front of Van Helsing.

The Count took control of Anna's body again, directing her to stand and accompany him through the castle into the ballroom, letting her dream a little while longer; he wanted to dance for a while before she woke, to continue the fantasy that she would still love him, when all she knew was the monster he had become. And it worked for a while, until he kissed her. The look of revulsion on her face hardened his heart again, letting him become detached and cruel; but still, he barely could keep a tear from falling, cursing his pride that he couldn't have let her keep her memory. But the love that might have been would remain his most secret and desperate dream.


	3. I Wish I Had an Angel

**Final chapter! Be sure to read clear to the end of the author note at the bottom... you'll be glad you did!**

**

* * *

**

I Wish I Had an Angel

Anna turned away from the clouds that covered the mortal world, moving with her family towards the Paradise that awaited them. Footsteps behind her made her pause and turn, eyes widening as she recognized the black hair and sapphire eyes.

"You?! How dare you! How did you even get here?!" Velkan growled, barely held back by his father and sister. Dracula smiled, brushing off the sleeve of his cream colored silk shirt before clasping his hands behind his back.

"Apparently, there was a loophole in the agreement that my father made... He said his entire line... of which I am a part. He ensured that I would not suffer eternally for my mistakes, though I know I deserve that." His voice had softened, lost the commanding edge it had contained when Anna had seen him before. It reminded her of a dream... Or was it? She frowned and moved toward him, her hand caressing his cheek gently. He leaned down to kiss her; a gentle, loving kiss that he had been incapable of before.

Anna pulled back with a gasp as her memories returned to her in a rush; how he'd been there to comfort her when no one else could, how he'd shown her his inner self as no one alive or dead had seen. "Not everything was a mistake, Vladislaus..." Anna whispered, smiling up to him. "If you can truly love, even after selling your soul to the Devil, you cannot be completely evil." His mouth claimed hers again, wings stretching from both their backs. White feathers gleamed in the sun as they enveloped each other, creating a cocoon that almost glowed with love.

Velkan shook his head and moved on, muttering something about 'filthy hands all over his sister', shushed by his mother. Anna's head rested on Vladislaus' chest, feeling warm and safe for the first time.

"I always wished for an angel... My prayer has been granted, it seems..." he whispered, his voice a low rumble in his chest, vibrating on her cheek. Anna smiled and led him through the gates, her hand in his.

**

* * *

**

**All done! Hope you liked! Now, for why I insisted you read this... In a shameless ploy to get people to review (or just for fun, which ever you want to call it****) I've decided to make a little contest out of this. As some of you may have noticed, I enjoy giving chapters and stories titles based on songs. Well, the title of each chapter, End of All Hope, Ever Dream, and I Wish I Had an Angel, are all songs by the same artist. Your job is to figure out what the band is. The first review that I receive that has the right answer will win. **

**And what's the prize, you may ask? I will write a lemon, not necessarily for here if you don't want, featuring YOU (yes, you) and any of the characters that were used in this story. That's Dracula, Anna, the brides, and Velkan. You will give me a setting, basics of what you want to happen, and a little bit about how you want your character to act, so it's truly you and the sexy vampire/hunter/werewolf of your choice. If I get a good response, I'll do this for other stories I've been planning, meaning opportunities to have a shag with other fictional hotties, like Lucius Malfoy or Indiana Jones.**

**So, off you go, and good luck!**

* * *

**Alright, so ForeverACharmedOne got it... I'll have to do something a little more challenging next time... I was very tempted to use lines from songs, rather than titles... It was Nightwish, by the way.**

**Hey, just because there's no more prize doesn't mean I don't want reviews! I still like those, you know!**


End file.
